All Bets Are Off
by courtneywoods
Summary: Emma and Regina have been dating in secret for months – spending their time hiding the relationship from their family, friends, and the citizens of Storybrooke. After one too many drinks at the town's annual holiday party at Granny's, the secret is out. The stakes are high. And all bets are off.
1. Chapter 1

"And you're certain nobody saw you coming in?" Regina asked, her voice more manic than usual. It was just past noon and she had only let Emma into her office a few moments before she started grilling her with questions. Emma barely had time to take off her coat and scarf. "Perhaps on your drive over?"

"Relax, Madam Mayor." Emma's voice was husky and playful as she closed the space between Regina and herself. "I was careful." Reaching her hands up, she sought out the back of Regina's neck to pull her in.

Pulling away with brief hesitation, Regina cut in. "And you've parked on the side of the building, yes?"

"Regina, I was careful," she repeated impatiently. "I'm always careful."

"Well forgive me but you're not exactly the most subtle person I know, Miss Swan," Regina teased, finally allowing herself to melt toward Emma's eager body. Emma's hands found their resting place on Regina's waist as their mouths collided for a swift kiss.

"And you _did_ drive over in the patrol car and not that obnoxious yellow Bug, correct? That would certainly be a giant red flag…"

Emma groaned.

"Regina," she reached out and stroked one hand over the worried brunette's thick, dark hair. "It's fine. It's snowing so hard that nobody would even be able to see the car. Besides, why would anyone think twice about the sheriff of a town turning up in the mayor's office in the middle of a work day?"

Regina nodded once. "Fine. But if this secret gets out, it'll be on your hands."

With a brief roll of the eyes, Emma repeated the same speech she had given Regina many times over the past two months.

"Yes, if it gets out then I will handle it. But, as I've told you many times, I really don't think it's that big of a deal and you're worrying too much like usual."

Shooting her a sharp glare that screamed 'don't speak to me in that tone or you'll regret it,' Regina took a step closer.

"It could be a massive catastrophe. Think of how your parents would react. You realize I had spent years of my life with a vengeance against your mother? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear that you've been spending your free time in my bed. And not to mention Henry… God, he'd probably think I had cursed you somehow and that I've reverted back to my days of being the Evil Queen—"

"Are you finished?"

"—not to mention the legal implications that might surround the sheriff dating the mayor, God, Emma, this is—"

Before she could get another word out, Regina felt her back collide with the cold, flat surface of the wall behind her. Emma's lips were on hers, shutting her up with her mouth, teeth, and tongue. Instantaneously, Regina forgot all about what she was worrying about.

After a moment, Emma pulled away with a grin.

"At least I know how to properly shut you up by now," Emma teased as her lips brushed over the curve of Regina's earlobe, her lips seeking out the pulse point just below it that she learned wasn't Regina's only weakness.

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but nothing but a soft moan escaped her parted lips as Emma bit lightly on the spot that sent the most delicious shiver down her spine.

"Are you finished?" Emma repeated her question, her lips curled up into a smug smile against Regina's neck. "Or are you going to make me wait even longer to fuck you?"

For once, Regina didn't bother to argue further. She nodded swiftly, her body desperate to feel Emma filling her completely.

"That's what I thought," Emma smirked, her fingers stroking back and forth over the sliver of exposed skin just above the curve of Regina's cleavage that spilled out of her tight dress.

"Don't be smug with me, Miss Swan. And don't keep me waiting."

Regina grabbed ahold of Emma's blonde curls and pulled her in until their lips collided properly. Eager for more, she parted Emma's lips with her tongue, eliciting a welcomed moan from deep in the blonde's throat.

Emma's hand sought out the gold zipper that traced down Regina's spine. She slowly tugged it down, inch by inch – something she had mastered at this point. When it reached the curve of her hip, the dress tumbled freely to the ground.

"No panties again, Madam Mayor?" Emma said with an eager gleam in her eyes as she took in the sight of Regina's body.

"Well," Regina began. "I knew you were coming. It seemed like a waste to put on an extra article of clothing… especially when it always ends up ruined." She smirked and gripped at the fabric of Emma's jacket that she no longer had any verbal complaints about, pushing it off of her shoulders until it fell to the floor beside Regina's dress.

"Yes, I do seem to have that effect on you." Emma's pride made her face beam.

"I should bill you for my dry cleaning," Regina said with a laugh but it came out deep and wanton as her voice flooded with arousal in the way Emma loved so much.

"You know I won't apologize for making your body react like this." Emma's fingers dipped between her thighs, confirming what she already knew she'd find waiting for her. Immediately, she brought the finger up to her lips, licking it clean with a moan of satisfaction. "God, I could never get tired of the way you taste."

"Shut up and fuck me, Emma."

Emma, eager to please, didn't need to be told twice. She pushed Regina harder up against the wall, pinning one wrist back gently as the other hand pushed two fingers deep inside of Regina's ready cunt, eliciting a deep moan of approval.

"Fuck, Emma. More."

"You're so demanding," Emma teased, but she quickly fell to the ground, not caring that her knees would be sore on the linoleum floor of the mayor's office. She pressed a kiss to Regina's inner thigh, trailing her mouth upward as her fingers continued fucking her slowly.

When Emma's mouth brushed over her sensitive clit, Regina gripped Emma's hair and pulled her in closer. "God, yes. Right there."

Emma knew what Regina needed, and she added a third finger and curled them slightly to reach the spot that always made her come undone immediately.

"Fuck," Regina cried as Emma continued her movements. Her tongue greedily lapped up every drop pouring out of Regina before returning to her clit once more.

When Regina's legs began to tremble, Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's waist to steady her and she dared to add a fourth finger.

"Emma, what are you— oh. Fuck."

Emma refused to look away or slow her rhythm as Regina's orgasm hit her. She screamed out Emma's name, her come pooling over her fingers and running down her wrist.

Withdrawing her fingers slowly as Regina's breathing began to even out, Emma smiled up at her.

"Come here," Regina ordered, gripping ahold of Emma's arm and yanking her upward before pulling her into a long, hard kiss. "God, you're amazing."

As their mouths moved together, Regina's hands gripped at the hem of Emma's shirt before eagerly tugging the fabric off of her and tossing it across the room. She unclipped her bra with ease before leaning down to trail kisses over Emma's chest and taking a hardened nipple into her mouth.

"Mmmm, Regina." Emma's moans echoed through the office as Regina continued teasing her chest before kneeling down slightly to kiss her hips and toned stomach.

As she continued her torturously slow kissing, her hands worked at the button and zipper of Emma's jeans.

Emma watched with amazement as Regina tugged them down around her ankles, unsure how a woman like Regina could be so delicate and patient yet so eager and demanding all at once. As soon as Regina's kisses turned into bites, she knew where this was headed. And she didn't dare to stop it.

"Miss Swan, you've managed to get so wet that it's dripping down your thigh. Is someone needy today?"

"I'm _always_ needy for you," Emma choked out, her voice smaller and filled with desperation.

"Do you know what I've always wanted to do?"

Emma remained silent.

"Answer me!" Regina snapped, her palm coming down on Emma's bare ass cheek as a warning.

"What? What did you want?"

Quickly spinning Emma around, she shoved her hard until she collided with the edge of the desk. With one hand, she pushed down on Emma's shoulder blade until her chest collided with the cold wood.

"I've wanted to bend you over this desk and make you beg."

"Oh, fuck." The heat between Emma's thighs burned fiercely as she felt herself getting even wetter. The sound of Regina's laughter only confirmed it.

"Something tells me you don't hate the idea, Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head and she tried to look back over her shoulder at Regina, but Regina just pushed her back down. Moments later, Regina's hand was reaching around her body and pinching at her nipple only once before pulling away.

Emma held back the groan that threatened to escape, knowing that wouldn't end well for her.

"Such a good girl. Now, tell me. What do you want?"

Emma rolled her eyes. What a stupid question. "You know what I want."

"I do. But you know I love to hear it."

Emma could feel her arousal dripping down her thigh and all she wanted was for Regina to bury her face between her legs and never stop until she was crying out for mercy.

Still waiting for a response, Regina kissed the small of Emma's back and slid one finger between her folds. "You're so wet for me, Emma. Tell me. What do you need?"

"I need you," Emma whimpered as Regina's hand pulled away slightly. Emma's hips instinctively rocked backward in attempt to find her fingers once again.

"Ah ah. You know I won't give you what you need until you ask properly."

"Regina," Emma whined, her hips writhing violently, desperately seeking out any friction she could get to help alleviate the ache between her thighs. If Regina's teasing wasn't bad enough, the sight of seeing Regina come all over her hand only moments earlier certainly wasn't doing anything to help her cause — she was at Regina's mercy and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked, her tone mocking and amused. She let her middle finger slip once more between Emma's folds, brushing up and down and relishing in the feel of Emma's arousal coating her fingertip.

"_Please_, you know what I need," Emma's groan shifted into a grateful moan as Regina continued her teasing, gentle strokes.

Regina leaned over and cupped Emma's breast once more. The feel of her bare skin against Emma's back made her suck in a deep breath. When Regina's fingertips lightly pinched Emma's nipple, Emma whimpered.

"Just **tell me** what you need," Regina commanded in Emma's ear.

"I want you inside of me, Regina," Emma admitted in defeat.

Smirking, Regina let her coated middle finger slip inside Emma's ready pussy. "So wet for me."

Emma only nodded, hoping to encourage Regina to pick up her pace.

But Regina never cared much for what Emma wanted. She did things on her terms – and she loved to take her time. That one measly finger pushed deeper inside Emma's cunt, then she quickly drew it out completely and brushed it over her clit.

"I did what you asked," Emma nearly cried.

Repeating her motion once more, she pushed one finger back inside of Emma then pulled it out, then added a second finger but kept her fingers still.

"You told me you wanted me inside of you. Am I not inside you?" Regina challenged, her two fingers fluttering inside Emma ever so slightly.

"Please. I need more…"

She nodded once, adding a third finger that she knew Emma was more than capable of taking. But she kept her movement slow – with no intention of speeding up her pace any time soon.

Emma's moans were reverberating around the room and suddenly Regina was grateful she had begun putting up silencing charms a few weeks ago ever since the incident where she had screamed so loudly that her receptionist called up to check that everything was alright.

Emma arched her back, pushing her ass upward in attempt to take Regina deeper. Regina's eyes gleamed as she used her free hand to grab ahold of Emma's curls and pull them up toward her, encouraging the steep arch in Emma's spine.

"God, you look so beautiful."

"Regina," Emma whimpered. Regina's fingers were still fucking her torturously slow and deep, but she needed more. Her hips buckled again as she felt Regina's fingers curling up inside of her. "Please, oh god."

"For someone who looked so smug and composed earlier, I'd say things have taken quite a turn for you, Miss Swan. Bent over my desk and whimpering for more when I've already got three fingers deep inside your soaked cunt. Someone is needy today, isn't she?" Regina's voice sounded like strips of silky ribbon gliding off of her tongue, but with a familiar sharp rasp that did things to Emma she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Emma could only nod. She had reached a level of frustration where she knew if she tried to speak, she'd only end up sobbing out loud and making a fool of herself.

Regina pushed Emma's hips down hard onto the cool surface of the desk before picking up her pace. Eager to finally give Emma what she knew she so desperately needed, she didn't bother to hold back or go easy on her.

"Yes, yes, just like that," Emma moaned, her voice unsteady as she felt her cunt clenching around Regina's fingers. "Oh, fuck."

Regina tugged at her blonde hair once again as she continued fucking her mercilessly. With Emma's back arched so beautifully, she couldn't resist pulling her hand back only to swing it down onto Emma's ass.

The sound of the slap echoed through the room at the same time as Emma's yelp. Her thighs began to tremble, and she tried to clench them together in an effort to steady herself.

"I've got you," Regina cooed, her voice buttery and soft yet full of amusement. She smirked as she felt more of Emma's arousal seeping out onto her fingers. "Oh, you liked that, hm?"

Emma groaned and Regina brought her palm down on Emma's bare skin once more.

Emma's entire body buckled as her loud moan filled the room. "Regina, I need to come." She threw her arm over her mouth to try and smother her moans, but Regina smacked it away.

"You know I like to hear you properly," Regina ordered.

Emma nodded as she let out another loud cry, her toes curling on the ground that felt like it was threatening to give in and stop supporting her shaky legs.

Bending at the waist, Regina pressed her chest against Emma's back as three fingers continued fucking her. Her lips dusted over Emma's shoulders, placing open-mouthed kisses and soft bite marks on the pale skin that covered her shoulder blades. She knew Emma secretly loved having marks on her body to remind her what Regina had done to her, but they had to stick to places that were hidden to avoid suspicion.

With her free hand, she reached around Emma's taut body and sought out her clit, circling it with the slightest pressure.

"God, Regina, I'm coming," Emma cried out as her thighs began to tremble and she felt her orgasm wash over her. Her shoulders rolled back as if her whole body were going to collapse. As her body filled with heat, Regina's name was the only thing she could remember.

Coaxing her orgasm out of her, Regina didn't let up until she was certain Emma couldn't take any more. Only when Emma screamed did she finally slow the pace of her fingers.

She pulled out of Emma slowly, keeping her hand cupped over her sensitive cunt for a brief moment. She let her fingertips graze over Emma's clit once, and the blonde nearly screamed as she reached down and grabbed Regina's wrist.

"No," Emma shrieked.

Regina's gaze flickered up at Emma and she couldn't help but smirk.

Emma's eyes beamed in the Regina's direction. She let out a long contented breath as her lips curled into a satisfied grin. "You're magical, you know that?"

"I'm well aware of that, yes."

"You know what I meant," Emma laughed, sitting up and grabbing Regina's head to pull her in for a gratuitous kiss.

"When will I see you next?" Regina asked, her hand instinctively stroking Emma's bare shoulder.

"Well we have the town meeting this afternoon, and I assume the mayor is supposed to attend those things."

"You know what I meant," Regina rolled her eyes, unable to contain the soft laugh she let escape.

"You're cute when you pretend to be all annoyed with me."

"That's not pretending, dear."

"Shut up."

"Absolutely not," her regal voice returned.

Before they knew it, they were both kissing again until Regina's phone rang.

Glancing at the time, Regina realized it was probably her receptionist phoning her to let her know her next appointment had arrived. "Shit!"

Hurriedly grabbing her jeans off from the pile of discarded clothing on the floor, Emma slid them on and began to search for her shirt and jacket.

She helped Regina zip up her dress while simultaneously tugging a boot onto her foot.

"I'll see you tomorrow? I'll stop by your house then I can pick Henry up from school afterward?" Emma offered, despite Regina ushering her out the door.

Regina nodded. "That would be perfect. And I'll see you in two hours for the town meeting."

"If you think I can keep my hands off of you for the full hour when you're sitting beside me…"

"Do _anything_ that puts our secret at risk, and I'll make you regret it."

Emma's playful grin turned into a pout as the disappointment washed over her. "Fine. But you better not object to a few dirty texts to help me get through that dreadful meeting."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Swan," Regina said with a raised eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a confession," Regina began.

Emma's head perked up from where it was comfortably resting on Regina's bare thigh, her fingers tracing circles on the sensitive skin over her hip bone.

"Well, are you going to make me have to guess what it is?" Emma teased, still staring up at the ethereal goddess splayed out on the couch with her head propped up on a throw pillow. Her hair had that 'just been fucked' look to it that would normally look sloppy on anyone who wasn't Regina Mills, and her cheeks were still burning a soft shade of red from one too many orgasms.

Regina's finger's instinctively combed through Emma's tangled curls, which she did out of habit nowadays because of how much she enjoyed the sensation of Emma's silky long hair between her fingers. Emma never seemed to mind.

_God, this is terrifying_. Regina thought to herself. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything_.

"You okay? Regina?"

When Regina looked down at the blonde in her lap, Emma's upturned lips spread a flutter of warmth through her stomach and suddenly, her confidence returned.

"I casted the dark curse so many years ago," she said in a hushed tone. "It was meant to take away all the happy endings and bring me my own."

Emma nodded once, unsure where Regina was going with this.

"Aside from Henry, though, I haven't felt like I even stood a chance at any type of happiness for the past 30 years. I was beginning to think I had wasted 28 years of my life living in this dreadful town. Stuck. Never moving forward. Never being happy. But then you showed up at my doorstep."

Emma smiled softly, but she didn't dare to cut Regina off. Regina Mills was not the type of woman to open up or show any signs of weakness. And this – this vulnerability – it was something she knew meant more than Regina could ever put into words. It meant she could trust Emma.

"I hated you. Don't get me wrong. I had dreams where I was ripping your heart out of your chest with my bare hand and watching you squirm and beg for mercy."

She smiled for a second at the irony, thinking back to the dream she once had shortly after Emma came to Storybrooke – the one she'd never forget. When Emma Swan had plucked an apple, as black and rotten as Regina's own heart, and crushed it between her unfeeling fingers.

Shaking the thought of the dream away, she continued.

"But you gave me something to live for. And now that we've... evolved, I'm finally realizing that I don't feel stuck anymore. I don't feel like nothing is moving forward. I can see a future, for the first time. With you and with our son."

Her confession spilled out like an entire carton of milk toppling to the floor, but once it was out, her lips pressed together and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, clearly nervous she had said too much.

Emma sat up from her position between Regina's legs and shifted until she was sitting upright and able to look at Regina properly. The mayor's gaze remained cast on the ground, afraid that if she looked up and met Emma's green eyes, tears would threaten to fall.

"Regina, look at me."

Keeping her head bowed slightly, she lifted her eyes and looked at her through dark lashes. Emma couldn't remember a time she had seen Regina looking timid. She wrapped her arm around Regina's small frame and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Sexual intimacy between them came easily. But this — this whole new level of intimacy — it was the most beautiful thing they could possibly share.

"Thank you," Emma whispered.

Regina tilted her head. "Thank you?"

"When we first started sleeping together, I was thrilled. Probably the happiest woman in the world. I had been dreaming of fucking you, or rather, of you bending me over your desk in one of those pantsuits of yours and shutting up my smart mouth, since the day I laid eyes on you. All cold and fierce and intimidating, despite your size," she paused to laugh. "But I knew it was just physical and I never expected more from you. But, you gave me so much more than just a casual hook up. You say you've felt stuck? Like nothing ever worked in your favor? I _get_ that. I felt broken until you came along."

"You did?"

"Regina, you know I did. And I also know you still partially blame yourself for that. But if you didn't cast the curse..." she paused and squeezed her eyes shut – as if even the thought of her life changing from the way everything had played out was too much pain to bear. "I would never have had Henry. I would've never been brought here to you. To my family."

Regina wasn't sure who she was referring to when Emma said 'her family,' but she wasn't going to press it. She was grateful as her ears drank in every single word that spilled off of Emma's tongue.

Placing a reassuring hand over Emma's, she grabbed ahold of it and laced their fingers together, stroking her thumb over the delicate skin. "You're incredible."

Emma's smile curled upward, her eyes gleaming. "Well, you're a big part of that. And Henry." She looked at the clock. "Speaking of Henry, I need to go get him soon."

They both reluctantly stood and began to get dressed. "Have you thought any more about telling him about us?"

Regina sighed. They had this conversation so many times and she never allowed the conversation to get very far – but she owed it to Emma to try after all they had just exchanged.

Putting up walls wasn't an option with them anymore.

"I just…" she stopped, unsure where to begin. "He saw me as the Evil Queen for so long and I could hardly bear the way it felt when he looked at me – his eyes so full of hate and disgust knowing what I was capable of. If he found out we were together, what if his reaction was to believe I had used magic to manipulate or control you into being with me as some ploy for revenge?" Her gaze fell. "I can't have him thinking I'm evil. Not again."

"Yes, he _did_ see you as the Evil Queen. But, Regina, he wasn't wrong."

Regina raised a sculpted brow, her posture going rigid.

Emma quickly continued. "You were the Evil Queen. He recognized that, yes. But, he also realized that you're not still that person. You've come a long way from the woman you once were. He also knows that you love him and he loves you in return."

"You think so?"

"Regina," she paused to stroke the brunette's cheek with her thumb. "I know so. He'd do anything for you and loves you so much. He knows what you're capable of, sure, but that also includes your ability to love and feel so deeply. He wants you to be happy. He'd want both of us to be happy – and we are. Together."

A soft curl of Regina's lips crept over her face, softening her features. She leaned over to kiss Emma in gratitude.

"We can tell him after the holidays. Together?"

Emma nodded, relieved that they wouldn't have to be sneaking around for much longer.

"Together."

After a pause, she looked around. "Speaking of the holidays... why don't you have a Christmas tree up? It's one thing to be the Evil Queen, please don't tell me you're also the Grinch."

"Very funny," Regina huffed. "I suppose I never saw the point in buying a tree just to get rid of it a few weeks later. It's such a hassle – not to mention a mess."

"Oh god, you really are the Grinch!"

"Shut up," she swatted Emma's arm and laughed.

"Regina! Take it from someone who never had a proper Christmas tree growing up… Henry would be thrilled.

"It's just a silly decoration. He still gets Christmas presents. I'm not _that_ evil."

"Do you know that warm, fuzzy feeling you used to get when you saw all the beautifully lit homes around the holidays?"

She didn't need to wait for a verbal response from Regina to get her answer.

"Oh, come on! You know, like the ones you'd see on TV with all the twinkly lights and the massive tree covered in ornaments?"

Regina remained silent, unamused.

Emma sighed. "I always fantasized about decorating my own home with a family who loved and wanted me. That would have been so incredible. Or even just knowing what it felt like to be safe and warm and surrounded by beautiful decorations like the ones in all the sitcoms. Trust me, you'd be making Henry so happy."

It didn't take this much convincing. Regina had already agreed with Emma. But she didn't dare to cut her off. Instead, she was busy admiring the way Emma's eyes were gleaming with excitement like a child on Christmas morning.

_Just like in the movies_, she thought.

"Okay," Regina said quietly.

"Okay?" Emma repeated, as if she questioned her own hearing for a few moments.

"Yes."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Emma nearly jumped up.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this..."

"How about I surprise Henry? I'll pick him up on Friday from school and tell him we're going to pick out a tree together. I promise he and I will do all of the work and you don't have to stress. He'll be so excited."

Regina brought one pondering finger to her bottom lip.

"Fine," she gave in reluctantly. "But don't go overboard."

Emma grinned, fully jumping up and down at this point. She threw her arms over Regina's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'll grab some lights for the tree on my way home from work."

"You will?"

"Well don't sound too surprised," Regina laughed.

Emma's smile didn't budge as she slipped on her boots and got ready to leave.

Regina was ushering her toward the door when Emma pivoted.

"Hey, are you planning on going to that holiday party at Granny's?"

Regina nodded once. "Henry wants to go so I told him we could."

"You don't seem thrilled?"

"Well, I'm a bit nervous, but I'm sure I'll manage. It's difficult being surrounded by a room full of people who only see you as the evil woman who cursed them and trapped them here. You'd think they'd be grateful I gifted them with plumbing and hot water," she scoffed.

Placing both hands on Regina's slender waist, Emma pulled the brunette closer.

"Henry knows who you are. And so do I. We believe in you. Soon, everyone else will, too."

Trying not to tear up, Regina leaned over and placed a firm kiss, full of gratitude and so much more, on Emma's forehead before brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered. When she pulled away, Emma caught her and pulled her in for another long kiss before opening the front door and peering out in both directions to ensure the coast was clear.

"See you Friday, Miss Swan."

And just like that, with those two simple words, all was right between them.


	3. Chapter 3

With a bag of lights — and a few other decorations that she didn't find completely distasteful — in tow, Regina arrived home and spotted Emma's yellow Volkswagen parked in her driveway.

"Discreet as ever, Miss Swan," Regina muttered under her breath before quickly realizing that Emma needed her car to lug home the Christmas tree that she and Henry went to pick out together. She felt better as she approached the door, realizing that perhaps Emma was right… maybe nobody would think twice about spotting Emma's car anywhere near Regina's home or office.

When she pushed open the door and entered the foyer, her ears were flooded with the lyrics of _Run Run Rudolph_ on full blast and she rolled her eyes. She didn't remember agreeing to any tawdry Christmas tunes when she told Emma she could get a tree with Henry.

_It's kind of catchy_, she thought for a brief moment but shook her head to get rid of the treacherous words.

"Henry? Emma?"

"We're in here!" She heard Emma call out from the direction of the living room. "A little help?"

Regina hung her coat quickly then strut down the foyer. When she turned into the living room, that's when she spotted it.

"Miss Swan. What the hell is this?"

Emma blinked, but her hands were occupied as she and Henry pushed to try and get the tree to stand upright in the corner of the room.

"This, Madam Mayor, is a Christmas tree."

She shot Emma a vicious look. "I thought we agreed on _not_ going overboard? This certainly classifies as overboard." She eyed the unnecessarily large tree, wondering how that would even fit in her living room. And more importantly, how would they get rid of this thing?

"Mom! Come on. Our living room is huge and this tree is perfect!" Henry chimed in, struggling for one last push on the tree before it finally stood upright. "Don't worry, Emma already agreed to call Grandpa to help us get rid of it after the holidays."

Sighing, Regina shook her head. "Do you ever listen to anything I say?"

This was directed at Emma and everyone in the room knew it.

"Oh, cut us some slack. Like he said, we already have a game plan to get rid of it and we did all the hard work lugging it in here."

But the tree was about six feet too far to the left and when all three of them looked at it, they knew.

"Alright, kid." Emma turned to Henry. "Got a few more pushes left in you?"

Henry nodded and he and Emma both braced themselves before beginning to move the tree again.

Regina tugged at the sleeve of her blazer and let out a groan. Taking a few steps closer, she placed her hands on the tree to assist. The tree slid into its rightful place with ease with the assistance of a third person.

"Thank you," Emma uttered.

Regina nodded once then walked over to the spot where she had placed down the bag of lights and decorations.

"I grabbed a few extra things." She handed the bag to Henry, who dropped to the floor and eagerly began pulling everything out.

"Told you this would make him happy," Emma whispered, and they both looked over at their son on the floor, pulling each item out of the bag and setting it down as his eyes beamed with excitement.

"This is going to be great! Mom, you have to help."

"How about you two get started putting up the lights and I'll make you some hot chocolate?" Regina suggested.

In tandem, both Emma and Henry turned to face her. "With cinnamon!"

God, it was scary how alike they looked at that moment and Regina couldn't help but smile.

"I know how you both like it," Regina said, her smile not budging an inch as she pivoted on her heels and headed into the kitchen.

"Does she _always_ keep her heels on? Even in the house?" Emma questioned.

Henry giggled a bit. "It's probably just because you're here."

Emma didn't bother to question what he meant by that and she just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and I have a feeling she doesn't like feeling short because then people would find her less… I don't know… intimidating." He laughed again and this time, Emma joined in.

They were still chuckling together when Regina appeared a few minutes later.

"What are you two giggling about?" Regina asked as she walked back into the room carrying two mugs.

"Nothing," they both sang at once.

Regina shot them both a warning glance, which just made them both laugh even harder. Regina ignored them and handed Henry his mug. He took a sip and turned to go grab the lights to put on the tree.

Just as Regina reached out to hand Emma her mug, which was overflowing with whipped cream and a heavy sprinkle of cinnamon, she couldn't help herself as she leaned in to grab Emma's ass with a smirk.

"Couldn't resist," she whispered into Emma's ear, watching happily as Emma's body tensed at the huskiness in her tone.

* * *

After hanging the wreath on the front door, Regina walked back into the living room and smiled in satisfaction when she spotted the glowing tree glimmering back at her. The two smiling faces beside it looking in her direction with a matching pair of mischievous grins were even brighter.

"What's going on?"

"We did it!" Henry exclaimed.

"I see that, and it's stunning," Regina began, taking a moment to catch her breath when she got distracted by the way the warmth of the festive lights accentuated Emma's natural glow. "But why are you both smiling like you have a secret?"

"We have a favor to ask you," Emma said.

"I'd say it's more of a request… or a way of saying thank you," Henry added.

"Yes?"

"Mom, we've decided you get the honor of putting the star on top of the tree."

The way Henry phrased it made it seem like a grand gesture that only Regina was capable of, but, instead, Regina just eyed the tall tree.

"And how exactly do you intend for me to get all the way up there?"

Dragging a ladder out from behind her, Emma pushed it closer to the tree and then grabbed ahold of Regina's hand.

Regina instinctively pulled back, knowing they were in front of Henry, but then saw the look of hurt in Emma's eyes.

"Sorry— I just. I don't think I should do this. Henry, you should really do this. This was your surprise."

"It's already been settled," Emma said with an amused smile.

"Yeah, Mom. You have to! Please!"

Regina rolled her eyes and kicked off her heels. Without them, she was only a few inches shorter than Emma, but suddenly felt much smaller.

"Your assistance, Miss Swan?"

Emma took the hint and placed a hand on the small of Regina's back as she climbed up the ladder.

Henry handed Emma the star. She proceeded to pass it up to Regina once she reached the top, and Regina set it in its rightful place.

"How does it look?"

"It's perfect!" Henry practically yelled in excitement.

"Great. Now help me down." For once, she didn't sound like she was giving an order. It came out as more of a plea.

"What? Fear of heights, Your Majesty?" Emma teased.

"No. I just don't want to break my ankle and leave the town in the incapable hands of its sheriff while I'm in the ER."

Regina's mocking comments that were meant to get a rise out of Emma were what fueled them back in the day. It's what made their initial hookups so satisfying – giving into all that pent-up hatred and fucking each other senseless. And hearing it right now, it only made Emma want to grab Regina by the waist, lift her down, then shove her backward onto the couch and climb on top of her.

Emma's eyebrow shot up as a smirk appeared on her face and Regina's eyes wandered down to Emma's lips as her tongue darted out to wet them.

Henry blinked from his spot on the floor. "Uh, Mom? Mom?"

The sound of Henry's voice snapped them both back to reality as they quickly remembered they weren't alone. Emma gripped Regina's waist and helped her down the tall ladder, and only when her feet met the carpeted floor did Regina exhale. Emma's hands lingered on her waist for only a few extra seconds.

"Can Emma stay for dinner, Mom?"

Regina looked at Emma who just shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure Emma has other plans and needs to get going."

Henry's face fell.

"Actually, if it's okay with you, Regina, I'd love to stay..."

Henry looked up at his mom with wide eyes.

"I don't see why not," Regina's smile was genuine. Sure, having Emma across the kitchen table and not being able to touch her was difficult. But if this meant spending extra time with Emma than she really couldn't think of a reason to say no.

_Maybe_, she thought,_ if Henry sees us interacting together more often, he will take the news of our relationship better when we tell him the truth_.

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Mom, everything is going to be _fine_!"

Regina let Henry lead her down Main Street toward Granny's Diner. With one hand in Henry's and the other clutching her homemade apple pie, she reluctantly smiled at her son and gave him a quick nod of assurance.

As soon as she opened the door to the diner, it felt like 40-something heads all turned simultaneously.

"Sorry I'm late," she muttered apologetically to a crowd that was buzzing. She couldn't tell what was driving it. "I brought pie."

"It's delicious!" Henry added.

"What's in it? Poison?" Leroy chimed in among the buzzing crowd.

He had made the exact comment at the last gathering Regina attended at this establishment. Normally, Regina would bite back with a stinging remark to retaliate. But not this time.

Instead, she felt the reassuring squeeze of her hand and looked down at Henry who gave her a smile of encouragement.

"Not unless you're deathly allergic to cinnamon," she said passively, setting it down on the counter. She could've almost sworn she spotted a slight smile in return from Leroy.

* * *

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

Emma snapped her head back in the direction of her parents. Snow was staring at her with a concerned look, her brows furrowed.

She realized quickly that she had been staring at Regina and admiring how beautiful she looked in her red dress while cutting the pie and smiling down at Henry. This was the happiness she had spent her life looking for – the moments like this. It wasn't some elaborate promise of a happily ever after that she was after. It was the simple moments. Where she could just smile and lose herself in her thoughts as she admired her girlfriend doing something simple from across the room.

"Yeah," she answered, realizing her parents were still staring at her. "I just saw Henry and was trying to get his attention." She turned her head and shouted, "Henry, over here!"

Pulling her son into her embrace, Emma watched as he slid into the booth beside his grandfather.

"Hey, kid. You should try and snag that corner booth by the window."

"Why?" David chimed in. "What's wrong with this booth?"

"We need to make room for Regina, too."

David raised an eyebrow but simply nodded.

"I'm gonna grab another drink," Emma said plainly, pushing her body weight up off the booth before walking toward the bar.

Regina was at the counter, clearly in the middle of a minor disagreement with Granny, and Emma listened from a distance, her lips curled into an amused smirk.

"You call _this_ apple cider?"

"I can assure you, you'll enjoy my cider. Everyone does. And let me give you a word to the wise... it's a hell of a lot stronger than any mulled cider you've ever served." Granny didn't bother to continue this argument and she walked off toward the kitchen.

"With all due respect, Madam Mayor, you're not the only one in this town who enjoys apples." She grabbed the ladle and topped off her own glass and took a sip. "Besides, it's delicious. And she's right… it's heavy on the booze."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't remember asking you, Miss Swan."

Emma smirked, but then lifted one hand in the air in defense. "Woah, no need for hostility. I only came over to tell you that we've grabbed the bigger booth so you can sit with us."

"I– I don't think that's a good idea." Regina bit her lip.

"Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off of me, Your Majesty?"

"Emma! Keep your voice down!" She hissed.

"Relax. Everyone is already drunk. Take a sip for yourself and you'll see why."

Regina reluctantly brought the cup to her red pout and took a small sip. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, you weren't kidding."

"Now grab me a slice of your pie and meet us at the booth."

"Giving orders now, are we?"

Emma shrugged innocently, but smiled. She wandered off to where Henry was chatting up a storm with her parents. Regina watched with a proud smile before she realized people were around and she couldn't be staring like this.

She downed her drink, admitting to herself that it wasn't as bad as she had hoped it would be. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. But she'd keep that thought to herself.

Topping off her glass and carrying over a few slices of pie for the table, she slid into the booth with her usual elegance.

"Regina, this pie is delicious." David was the first to take a bite and Regina smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. I let Henry talk me into the extra cinnamon. I normally wouldn't tweak my recipe but…" she realized she was rambling and she looked down and noticed her second glass of cider was already almost gone. "Sorry, I'm talking too much."

Snow and David were smiling at Regina, though. Emma watched them, mildly confused by their newfound admiration of Regina Mills.

"I heard there's eggnog, too," Emma added, cutting through the awkward silence that fell over the table. "I'm gonna scope it out."

Emma wandered off, leaving Regina with Henry.

"Well, that's certainly a sight I never expected to see," Ruby said from behind the bar as Emma pulled up a stool.

"Hmm?"

"The Evil Queen cozying up in a corner booth with Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Hey, don't call her that. She's not that person anymore."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "I know…"

"Sorry. I mean... none of you are those people. At least, not to me."

"Right..." Ruby said, her tone amused. Emma ignored her. She turned and looked over her shoulder, her stomach suddenly fluttering at the sight.

In front of her eyes, Regina Mills was smiling. Genuinely smiling. Henry was telling a story, she assumed. And both of her parents were watching him as they shared a laugh.

"Earth to Emma..."

"Hmm?" She turned to face Ruby again.

"You were staring."

"It's nice to see Henry so happy," she lied.

"I'm just surprised — I guess we all are — with the way everything played out. Who would've thought one boy and one savior could break a curse and bring everyone their happy endings?"

Emma awkwardly shrugged, still hating the way everyone referred to her as a savior as if she were truly some fairy tale character. She was just Emma Swan. The same ordinary woman she always was.

But she was so much more. Product of true love. Capable of so much. Capable of providing even the Evil Queen a bit of happiness.

"Who made the eggnog?" Emma changed the subject, desperate to stop talking about fairytales.

"I did," Ruby said with a dignified smile. "Dark rum _and_ bourbon."

"Between you and Granny, I'd say you're plotting to give the entire town massive hangovers tomorrow."

Ruby laughed and she topped off Emma's glass with a beaming smile that flashed her pearly white teeth.

* * *

"God, I've had too much to drink," Emma groaned to herself. But it had only been an hour since she'd arrived. She still had a few hours to go and she needed another drink or three if she planned to survive this.

It was hard being in close proximity to Regina when she was sober and they were in a town meeting, but this? Watching Regina glow with happiness as people kept talking to her, the alcohol causing her cheeks to flush, the contrast of her dark hair against her red dress, the way her stilettos made her tanned legs taut in all the right places?

_How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands off of her,_ she thought. _Would it really be the worst thing if someone found out about us?_

But she knew Regina would, and could, quite literally murder her if she let their secret get out.

She poured herself a shot and downed it, hoping it would help calm her antsy hands that desperately wanted to go grip onto Regina's waist and pull her in for a kiss.

Three shots later, she looked back at Regina once more. This wasn't right. They shouldn't have to hold back their happiness for the sake of anyone else.

Frustrated, she slid off the bar stool and suddenly felt desperate for fresh air to help combat the head spins.

The moment she was outside, Regina appeared by her side.

"Are you alright?"

Emma groaned. "I'm fine, Regina."

Regina walked over to her. Immediately, Emma realized she was stumbling.

"Are you drunk?"

"You warned me that the cider was strong... I should have listened. But you know I don't like to do that," she said, closing the gap between them until they were dangerously close. "Now answer my question. I know when you're lying. What's wrong?"

"I just... I'm having a hard time."

Regina cocked her head. "With what?"

"Regina, have you _seen_ what you're wearing?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "You're out here pouting because I'm in a dress and you can't take it off?" She pursed her lips, relishing in sheer amusement.

"Well, yes. Maybe. This secret is ridiculous. Everyone in there is having a great time with you. We could be having a Christmas holiday _together_. But we can't. Because you're afraid."

"I am **not** afraid, Miss Swan." Regina's giggling disappeared and the cold, hard gaze that Emma hadn't seen on Regina's face in well over a year now had returned.

But Emma recognized the look. It wasn't intimidation. It was fear.

"Sorry, you're right. You're not afraid. Can we just get back to the stupid party? You go in first. We wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious." Emma delivered the last line with so much sarcasm that it landed with a sting.

Regina turned and began to walk toward the front door again, but Emma reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. I'm just drunk and I want to be with you."

Regina nodded. "I understand. I think we've both just had too much to drink. Let's go back inside. And no, we don't have to walk in separately. Everyone else is as drunk as we are," she said. She opened the door, but only after shrugging off Emma's grip on her arm.

"Regina!"

Regina turned, looking back at Emma. Emma didn't say a word – she just lifted her gaze upward. Regina's eyes followed.

"What is that?"

"Mistletoe," Emma whispered with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely not," she muttered under her breath and walked inside and far away from Emma.

* * *

"Emmmmma," Regina sing-songed happily as she stumbled over to Emma, who was seated at the bar having another drink.

"Wow, you're drunk."

Regina turned to look around, and when she was confident nobody was looking at them, she leaned in. "Meet me in the bathroom. Two minutes."

Emma's eyes went wide and she blinked, certain that she had hallucinated that exchange. But when she saw the shadow of the brunette's silhouette disappear into the bathroom, she didn't waste any time and she stood up and looked around quickly.

Henry was deep in conversation and her parents were talking to Archie. Nobody was looking at her as she quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Before she could call out for Regina, she felt two needy hands grip onto her waist as her back collided with the bathroom door.

"You really want to do this here?" Emma said, even though Regina was already pushing her jacket off her shoulders.

"No, darling. We aren't doing anything," she whispered just before her lips pressed down over Emma's neck.

Emma's soft moan bounced off of the walls of the small bathroom, and Regina brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She used the other to quickly lock the door.

"This certainly seems like we're doing something," Emma said when Regina took the hand off of her mouth.

"We aren't doing anything. I'm just giving you a proper kiss since we couldn't do it under the mistletoe earlier," Regina smirked as she quickly unzipped Emma's skintight jeans, tugging them down and leaving her standing there in nothing but her dark green sweater.

"Regina, we shouldn't do this here. Someone could spot us..."

But when Regina's fingers grazed over Emma's folds and found her soaking wet, Regina gave her a look that screamed 'yeah, that's what I thought' as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Regina Mills on her knees? Now this is a sight I never thought I'd see." Emma teased. She was quickly cut off by her own gasp as Regina pushed her middle and ring finger deep inside of her.

"Shut up." Regina's tone was impatient yet playful. "I've been forced to watch you from afar all night and if you think I'm capable of doing that for another minute, you're sorely mistaken."

Emma only moaned as Regina's movements grew more eager. Both women were much more intoxicated than they anticipated being tonight, but that only added to their lack of inhibitions as Regina added a third finger and curled them inside of Emma's cunt.

"Regina, fuck. More."

Regina's mocking laugh filled the small space around them and as she added another finger, her thumb brushing over Emma's clit. She kept her pace steady as her free hand gripped at Emma's waist to steady them both, her manicured fingernails clawing into her back.

"I need to come. Oh god," Emma nearly cried.

If Regina were sober, she would've tried to smother Emma's cries and moans, but right then, she didn't care about anything other than watching Emma come undone above her.

Regina brushed her thumb away and replaced the pressure on Emma's clit with soft circling motions from her tongue.

Emma looked down in disbelief, her gaze unable to falter as she watched Regina Mills on her knees, her mouth on her cunt and her fingers deep inside of her.

When Regina looked up and they locked eyes, Emma felt her orgasm wash over her immediately. Regina's gaze remained fixed on the blonde curls falling over Emma's face; the soft pink lips parted as her moans turned into one long grateful sigh. Emma's fingers combed lovingly through Regina's thick hair as she gasped out loud.

"Stop, stop." Emma cried out, grabbing ahold of Regina's arms and pulling her up. "No more," she whispered before gripping Regina's waist – partially to steady herself on shaky legs and partially because she needed to pull Regina in closer.

Their lips collided and when Emma finally felt her heart return to its normal rhythm, she pulled away and smiled.

"You should probably fix your lipstick," Emma laughed.

"You should probably wipe off your neck."

Both women laughed and Regina walked out first, leaving Emma to regain her composure and make herself presentable before re-entering the party.

* * *

Regina was happily chatting with Doctor Hopper when Emma stumbled over.

"I'm doing a poll," Emma shouted. "What did you both prefer: the cider or the eggnog?"

Archie laughed and Emma scooted closer to Regina, waiting for both of their replies.

"Well, I have to say I'm more of an eggnog person myself. What about you, Mayor Mills?"

"Yeah, what about you, 'Gina?" Emma slurred her words but it came out as an endearing nickname rather than a drunken remark. Regina's body tensed.

"Sorry, I'm a little tipsy," Emma added as she placed her hand on Regina's arm and her thumb brushed over the bare skin under her fingertips.

Regina took a step back and shot Emma a warning glance that, to anyone else, would've just looked like annoyance. But it was a clear warning that she needed to watch herself.

"Oh, lighten up." She dropped her hand. "Cider or eggnog?"

"Cider," Regina said flatly with a quick roll of her eyes. A second later, she walked away.

Emma peered up at Archie who gave her a supportive smile of encouragement and then laughed as he watched Emma run off to continue polling the rest of the town on drink preference.

* * *

Snow and Charming were chatting with Henry when Regina looked over to routinely check up on him. He seemed to be full of energy, considering the late hour, and she hoped he'd crash from all the excitement once they got home.

"Hi, Madam Mayor," Emma purred into Regina's ear.

"Miss Swan."

"I brought you another drink!" She handed Regina the full glass and Regina accepted it quickly.

"Well, thank you. I told myself I'd stop drinking. That was— oh, approximately two drinks ago." She laughed and took a sip, knowing she was well beyond her usual liquor tolerance and she'd be wildly hungover the next morning.

"It's a _party_," Emma stated. "You can't count your drinks."

"Tell that to my headache tomorrow."

"I could always come take care of you," Emma said with such a soft smile that Regina felt her heart flutter.

"You'll be equally as unwell."

"Hey, want a shot?"

"Emma, I just said—"

"What? Afraid you can't keep up?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, the fire in her stomach bubbling over at the excitement of being challenged.

"You're on."

Emma gestured for Ruby, who looked far too drunk to be tending the bar.

"Another?"

"Actually, two shots of whisky. Make them doubles."

Regina's eyes went wide and she turned her head, staring at the blonde in bewilderment. She could've sworn she heard Ruby snicker as she set the glass down in front of the mayor before walking off.

"You look so pretty," Emma said in an attempted whisper. "I can't wait to touch you."

Regina's cheeks flushed, but her eyes went dark. "Emma."

"What?" Emma yowled. "I can't give you a compliment now?" She frowned before downing the shot. "You're grumpy. I'm going to go hang out with Ruby."

Regina tried to stop her, but nothing came out of her parted lips and instead, her outstretched hand just met the back of the barstool Emma had just been sitting on.

Looking at the shot in front of her, she tossed it back before ordering another.

* * *

Emma was sat in the booth opposite Belle and Ruby, who had retired from her position behind the bar. Both women were too busy flirting with one another to notice that Emma had spent the past half hour just catching every glance of Regina she could possibly get from across the room.

Every time their eyes met, Regina smiled and Emma felt her cheeks blush. It was getting late and she wanted more than anything to go home with her girlfriend and curl up beside her. A party was nice, and she enjoyed being around people who cared about her. But she wanted to share her happiness with Regina and she couldn't. Not here.

When she realized she was staring into space, deep in thought, she snapped back to reality and her eyes searched the room in attempt to seek out Regina.

"Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Belle asked, making Emma realize she'd accidentally asked the question out loud.

"Oh, um. Regina." Both Belle and Ruby were staring at her now, waiting for her to continue. "I just want to make sure she didn't take Henry home without me saying goodbye to him."

"Well, Henry is curled up in that booth over there half asleep," Ruby said with a soft laugh.

"And there's Regina!" Belle chimed in. But before Emma could turn around to look in the direction Belle was looking, she felt the weight of someone plopping down beside her in the booth.

"Hi, Regina," Ruby said with an amused smile. "You look… sober."

Regina let out a laugh and leaned across the table, lowering her voice. "I'm not."

Emma's brows cinched together, more out of concern than confusion. "Do you need me to take you and Henry home?"

Regina leaned closer and placed one hand on Emma's knee. "Oh, yeah. Because you didn't have anything to drink tonight, Miss Swan."

Ruby and Belle looked at each other.

"Um— we'll just… give you both some privacy," Ruby uttered as they both stood.

"That was odd," Emma said, turning to Regina.

"Who cares, they're gone now." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Regina, how much did you have to drink?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Lots!" Her hand that was under the table resting on Emma's knee began to wander upward.

"Regina," Emma warned. "As much as I don't want to stop you, I know you'll probably kill me when you're sober tomorrow for not interjecting. Let me take you and Henry home."

But Regina ignored her, scooting even closer before she draped one arm over Emma's shoulder. She pulled her closer until Emma's nostrils were overwhelmed with her perfume.

"Nobody is looking. Relax, Em-ma."

"God, you're making this **so** hard. Do you have any idea how stunning you look and how badly I want to kiss you right now?" Emma's voice was just above a whisper, but her frustration vibrated off of every syllable.

Emma anticipated a snarky remark from Regina. Maybe a death threat. Or, at the very least, a warning glare.

What she definitely did not expect was for Regina to grab ahold of her jaw, tilting it upward slowly, before they locked eyes. A second later, Regina's lips pressed down hard over Emma's.

"Re— what are you—"

But Regina was practically climbing into Emma's lap as she deepened the kiss. And Emma was too helplessly blissful to even begin to protest for another second.

When they broke the kiss, Regina was enchanted – smiling softly as she played with one of Emma's curls. But Emma looked up, and when she was met with nothing but wide eyes, she quickly tried to stand.

Every patron of the diner was glaring at them.

And then the shouting began.


	5. Chapter 5

As the yelling among drunken diner patrons continued, both Emma and Regina turned to look at each other.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Regina muttered, throwing her hands in the air as she smoothed out the non-existent creases in her dress. As if all the liquor had been drained from her body, she was left feeling painstakingly sober.

But her question trailed off and was snuffed by the growing volume of hostile Storybrooke citizens.

Emma took a step closer to everyone, attempting to sort out what the argument was about. Surely, they couldn't all be this furious that they had just witnessed the two women kissing, could they?

_Was Regina right?_ She thought to herself, but realized it was ridiculous. Sure, people might not be thrilled with the idea of them dating. But for a small riot to break out over it? It's not possible.

Emma blinked, squeezing her eyes shut tight for a moment to try and numb out the sounds echoing around her. She wanted to take a step closer to Regina and make sure she was okay – but maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

But when she felt Regina's hand come to rest on her arm, she felt her body relax. She didn't realize the tension she was holding in her shoulders until that moment.

They watched as three people stormed out the front door of the diner and that's when Emma finally stepped in.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Nothing.

"Give us a minute to explain!" Emma tried again, and Regina stayed quiet as her thumb brushed over the stretch of Emma's tricep.

"Enough of this," Regina said, her voice filled with fury. In the easiest little wave, she opened her palm and revealed a ball of fire.

With a flick of the wrist, she tossed it across the room to a spot where nobody was standing. But it seemed to do the trick as the entire diner fell silent — even the music had somehow shut off.

As the eerie silence danced back at them, Emma looked at Regina.

"I'm aware this is a bit of a shock, and we didn't intend for all of you to have to find out this way," Regina began. "But we weren't sure how everyone would react. And now it's evident we had valid reason for our hesitation."

A few patrons blinked back at her, but the room stayed silent.

"It's just that… well, she's this beloved savior you all worship and I'm a woman you all see as the Evil Queen and—"

"You think we're all angry because you two are dating, sister?" Leroy pushed his way toward the front of the mob and slammed his mug of beer down on the nearest booth.

Regina looked back at Emma, wondering if she was as confused as Regina was. When she realized Emma's eyebrows were furrowed and she shrugged her shoulders, Regina just kept her eyes on her.

The town began to buzz again, and this time, Emma stepped forward.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? It's two women dating. Yes, I'm the sheriff and she's the mayor and you might think she's evil but she's not—"

"Moms, no." Henry, who had finally stirred from his resting spot in the corner booth took a few steps closer to his mothers. "You've got it all wrong…"

Regina bent down until she was eye level with her son.

"Henry, sweetie. We wanted to tell you... we planned to. After Christmas..." she was rambling, but fell silent when Henry placed a hand on both of his mothers' arms.

"Mom, I already know. We sort of… all knew." He gestured to the crowd standing behind him.

Emma's eyes went wide and Regina's mouth actually fell open. She blinked once and tilted her head.

"You knew?" Regina's voice was soft and Henry just nodded.

"I've had my suspicions... pretty much from the start," he began. "I mean, you both were acting so _different_. You were all mushy and happier than usual. It didn't take long to put the pieces together."

Snow took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Not to mention, I can't recall seeing Emma in a good mood since… well, since the day she came to Storybrooke."

"Hey!" Emma retaliated and Snow just shrugged.

"And did you _really_ think I didn't notice every time the patrol car went missing and suddenly turned up outside the mayor's office?" David said with a wide grin as he ran his fingertips over his short hair.

"And I saw Emma sneaking out of your bedroom a few weeks ago when I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom," Henry said with an apologetic shrug as he turned to Regina again. "Not to mention, I, uh, I may have saw you grabbing Emma's butt when we were decorating the tree…" His apologetic face quickly turned into an amused smirk.

Regina's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets as her cheeks burned a crimson red. She looked up at Emma who looked a little too smug for her liking.

Her voice softening again, she knelt until she was eye-to-eye with her son.

"And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm okay with it! More than okay. Are you kidding? This is amazing!"

"It is?" Emma asked, resting her hand on Henry's shoulder.

Henry nodded eagerly as his smile beamed up at his other mother. "The two of you make perfect sense. The savior and the Evil Queen? It's the light and the dark, coming together."

Regina grimaced and Emma glared at him.

"Sorry, you know what I meant. It's just… I knew it. We all knew it."

Emma turned to look at her parents, silently scanning their faces for any signs of disapproval. But when they both just remained there, smiles on their faces, Emma stood up taller.

"Okay, then I'm confused. If everyone knew about us, why is everyone freaking out and why did two dwarves already storm out of here?"

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets, waiting for a response and Regina stood beside her.

"Because we all just lost a lot of money," Granny groaned, scowling as she tugged cash out of her wallet.

Emma blinked.

"Excuse me?" Regina managed to ask, her voice emanating her indignation.

"We kind of—" Ruby stepped forward and began to speak but bit her bottom lip for a moment. "We sort of all made a bet."

"A bet on _what_, exactly?" Regina wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or strangle someone.

"We all placed a bet that Emma would be the one to accidentally reveal the relationship and give up the secret. But, well, Regina… you did."

Regina's face burned and she felt her gaze shooting daggers of silent death threats at Ruby and everyone in the room. But then she heard Emma laugh.

She spun around to look at her. "You find this funny, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, actually. I do." She placed her hand in Regina's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Regina felt her tensed body relax immediately and she unclenched her jaw. Hearing Emma's booming laugh and seeing the smile on her face put her at ease and she couldn't help but join in, letting out a small laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Okay, wait. So you've all lost the bet. What's the big deal?" Emma added.

"Well. Not _all_ of us." Ruby walked over to the spot where they were standing and handed a $50 bill to David with a frown.

Regina turned on her heels and faced him, his face bubbling with pride.

"You bet on **me** spilling the secret?" Her voice was regal as ever as she glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know you well, Your Majesty," he said with a laugh that only made Emma and Regina join in and laugh as well.

Suddenly, the buzzed state that Regina had spent most of her evening in hit her again. But this time, it wasn't from alcohol. It was from joy.

"Well, now that the secret is out…" she said with a cocky smile before grabbing Emma by the back of her neck and leaning in to kiss her.

"It's about time, Moms."


End file.
